


I dream a dream

by Silverdoe3



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdoe3/pseuds/Silverdoe3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Tobias Eaton left for Dauntless was the day Lindsey Eaton made a decision. She would become divergent. And in the way she would hold the faction system walls from crumbling. Eric x OC, Tobias x Tris, Will x Christina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – I dream a dream**

I hardly remember my mom. How could I? She died when I was very young, barely five years old. The only thing I can recall is a lullaby she used to sing for my brother and I, after our daily beatings. After her death, my brother Tobias filled the song with its words and late at night I like to sing it, imagining my mother´s voice. Not that I know how her voice sound it like, I only pretend. I picture a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes just like me but a somewhat crooked nose like Tobias. Her voice is as soft as the wind breeze, a voice that could calm me when I was crying because of the pain. In fact, it were the only words I truly remember my mom saying:

“ Don’t cry, Lindsey. Crying is a form of weakness and you are my brave girl”

Brave girl… My father never called me brave. He never showed me anything remotely close to kindness.

“It is for you own good” – It was his motto. That phase always was accompanied with the release of his belt. And pain. So much pain. But back to my mother. She taught the words of the song to Tobias and he later sang them to me.

 

 

_There was a time when men were kind_

_When their voices were soft_

_And their words inviting._

_There was a time when love was blind_

_And the world was a song_

_And the song was exciting._

_There was a time ... then it all went wrong_

 

When I was little I believed my mom was telling the story of her and father. In my dreams I used to see a younger version of my mom, in her gray and big clothes and a kinder version of father, if he ever had that. I made up a love story in my mind, how they fell in love during a mission to help the factionless, how it evolved to furtive glances and secret smiles. Maybe my father wrote love poems or spoke soft thing into her ears. I tried to fiction a way to explain why my angel mother could ever marry such a monster. And why she stayed with him. Why she never really protected us from him.

 

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope were high and life worth living,_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

 

So, I tried to believe that love could exist. That other couples weren’t as abusive to their children as mine were. That a man could love a woman and treat her right. At school I would sit as closely to the amity girls as I could, just to listen to the fairytales they shared between them. The notions of damsels in distress, kisses that brought you back to life, to happily ever after. But as I grew of age, the beating worsened to a point where I was in constant pain. I guess it was making me harding inside.

_Then I was young and unafraid,_

_When dreams were made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid,_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

For some years I stopped singing. I had reached a point where I was incapable of feeling. I no longer felt pain, I didn’t laugh anymore. Even Tobias, the one person who seemed to care about me, I couldn’t look at him and feel sadness for his injuries or love when he tried to protect me from father. I was hallow.

 

_But the tigers come at night,_

_With their voices soft as thunder,_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

 

Of course it changed.

That night, two years ago. The day my brother choose Dauntless. My father returned home as furious as I had ever seen him. He didn’t even used his weapon of choice. No. He decided to use his hands. After all, what better way to relieve its anger than using your own strength? He slept a summer by my side. He filled my days with endless wonder, He took my childhood in his stride, But he was gone when autumn came. That night I realized how I missed Tobias. When I had to tend to my own wounds, I was ashamed to think how I never treated his. And believe me: they were probably deeper than mine ´cause brother was father´s favorite toy to spank. God, how selfish was I to wish my brother back…just so my father could have another one to destroy. My brother was never cruel to me. He used to take me to our bathroom and cleaned mine wounds. He later would pass medicine and put a bandage on it. I never said thank you. Never even helped him. Guess it’s true what people say : you only know what matters to you when you lose it.

_And still I dreamed he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together,_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

From that day forward I made a promise to myself.I would become more like my brother. I would be as selfless as abnegation wished us to be, as kind as Tobias were to me and as brave as he was when he took a blow intended for me. My grades will be as high as an erudite-born and I will learn to lie so easily that a candor –born would be fooled. I will deceive everyone, including my father.

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

 

I would become divergent.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

**So, welcome to my first divergent fanfic! Critics are a must and reviews : my dream to come true. Help me achieve my dream okay? Thankkkkkkk you guys for reading !!!!!!!!!! Love, Lnc1917**


	2. The girl is a genius

**Chapter 2 – That girl is a genius**

Being Marcus´s daughter had certain small advantages. One of them was the free pass to the Hub every year, where I could watch the choosing ceremony unfold. Of course, every normal person, or to more exact, any fourteen year old girl would find that a little bit boring. And exercising my Candor side, let’s be honest: it was totally a bore unless someone from your own family was choosing.

But that annually trips to the Hub served to the greatest purpose that is: observation. And again, what possibly good plan could be formed without proper learning and observation skills? However, there was also a difference between a good plan and a successful one. The answer rests in the unknown. Because if human nature is unpredictable, to achieve a desire result, your plan must be flexible enough to take into account what you might know.

A big part of me already believes me to be successful now that in the last two minutes of thinking, I manage to incorporate the notions of two factions: Candor, as I said earlier and Erudite, if you didn’t already catch that thought. Oh God, choosing Erudite would make my father so furious… It’s a shame Tobias didn’t transfer there.

Erudites are supposed to be smart. In my humble opinion, they are not. Most of them anyways. After all, generalization excludes possibilities and when you are dealing with a human being, a creature of logic yes but still ruled by feelings, everything must be considered. Conclusion: Some erudites are smart. I just haven’t met any. Yet.

I believe that what makes an individual truly intelligent is when he starts to mix everything he sees and experiences to that rare quality of humility. Because one: humans are limited by their life spans, individual culture, family and friends backgrounds which by the way, have a great amount of influence in the forming personality of those around them. In simple terms? That old saying : Point me to your friend and I will tell you who you are is not completely wrong.

Humans connections are made, at first by similarities aren’t they? Again, to every rule there is an exception. What makes life great is your ability to live, learn and change. And with that change comes the possibility of becoming different from the person you were. To accumulate the values you learned at a young age and still aggregate new ones. Ones that allows you to identify the meaning of true intelligence: Humans are in constant movement, they are always changing and they are never restrict to one single quality.

Did you follow that line of thinking? Understood what I am trying to develop here? Erudite is a faction that usurper´s Dauntless part as the protectors of our town. Sure, Dauntless are the muscles, the soldiers but Erudite, in recent years has taken the hold of ours minds. After all, what better way to control a person than through the way she thinks? Much more effective and painless than raging bullets. You have to be a fool to not notice the animosity running among the factions. It comes down to the story Erudite is been telling and selling to the whole faction system: Divergents are a threat because they don’t belong to one single faction. Therefore, if they can´t conform into one line of thinking, they can´t be trusted into a faction. Because if they show aptitude to more than one factions, they can betrayal said faction.

Yeah, because a person that can be as kind as selfless is much more dangerous than one person that only blames cowardice to be the cause of war. Overall ludicrous. The sad part is : almost everyone agrees with such ignorance. Why? Because the smart ones said it. Think about it. If you value only one single thing, like honestly for example, would you give yourself the trouble to check if the information that comes in a platter to you is false ?

If only a handful of individuals can continue their lives in the quest of knowledge with society permission, those that don’t belong in such exclusive group are frowned upon if they behave differently from the expected. So, an amity can only been known as a hippie. It’s what everyone expects him to be. But if such free loving creature starts asking questions, what truly happens to him?

If he is young, he will be expected to transfer. If he doesn’t, he will be given peace serum, a drug, to maintain the status quo. I bet every faction has a control chemical in their shelves. That is another advantage to being a leader´s daughter: inside scoops when your father is talking to another faction leader or when you use his computer in the rare enjoy full moments that he is drunk.

In the end, it all comes down to the concentration of information. If it’s access is not available for everyone, it can be forged. Maybe the problem is not even in the access of information but in the lack of people capable of interpretation. After all, Erudite releases info, they just manipulate it in a way that few people can understand it for what it is: totally bollocks.

I just explain why we need to have a little bit of Erudite inside us: curiosity moves us to make questions, to think by ourselves, to eradicate or at least to lessen the control we may be under. Now we reach the second point of my belief that most Erudites are stupid. If the human being is a complex thingy and if you value only one super small part of his capabilities, you are wasting developments.

In other words, society seems to be stuck in this never ending pool of ignorance. The Amity that works within the fields is incredibly depended on Erudite to survive. But an Erudite, who spends most of his life indoors, is responsible for improvements on the land he has never set foot in. Can you see the waste of talent? Not that I am undermining Erudite´s conquests, they are probably what brings food to my table, but I like to think that combining an amity with a Erudite can bring more technology and understanding to the fields, and with it, an increase in production.

I use that kind of thought to all factions. In my eyes they would be much more effective when a true cooperation between them could be reached. Don’t mistake me to an anarchist! I think a tatty bit of freedom within the system could fulfill the founders wish. What was the founder´s wish you ask? Let’s get back to the choosing ceremony.

As I accompany my father every year to the Hub, I listen the speech each faction leader recites everytime its their faction time to hold the event. After so many years, I bet I could remember such clichés even if I was suddenly diagnostic with amnesia. Not that is such a far-fetched idea. My father has acquired quite a taste for punching’s in the face lately. But let’s get back to the speech.

“ A hundred years ago, after the war. Our founders created a system they believed would create lasting peace. They divided society into five factions. And the only way to survive is to each of us to decide which faction we belong. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity. Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite. Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation. And finally those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless.

” It’s a beautiful way to live in theory. But when you take the diversity that is human nature, it’s unpractical. You can’t cage the human personality and hope for a better future. But if you embrace the divergences humans have, we can have a better future. So it was the Hub, the moment where hundreds of sixteens year olds cut their palms into one of the five bowls displayed in the center of the room, I had an idea.

Who knew more about being divergent than the people who didn’t belong to any faction? The ones that had the experience of living in more than one faction? That grew up without the restrictive color system? That I passed its sector every day going to school? In the Hub, my plan had taken form not inspired by any faction manifesto but taken flight in hopes of the knowledge a factionless person could bring me.

Abnegation helps the factionless. So my entire life I helped people who lived in misery, without really speaking to them, never listening to them or viewing them as persons who belonged to the same society I did. All I saw was the starved, filthy and bad clothed individuals who lived in the streets and sometime to sometime that rode our buses or cleaned our schools. I never, not once, saw the teenager that cut his palm into one bowl and got expelled. Never asked for a name, an identification because I never cared.

I could even see the flaw in Abnegation now. We might help those in need but food and clothes are what makes the body living. We never helped the soul. Even the selfless failed to comprehend the importance to treat a human as equal, as a thinking being. When they got kicked out, the factionless not only were reduce to bad jobs and poor conditions. They were stripped of their humanity.

I was intended to get it back.

You see, there is a thin line between having an extraordinary memory and incredible patience to sit for hours reading a mathematic book than to actually be intelligent. There is also a hypocrite way to end conflict when you drug your population´s bread to induce peace and happiness.

Bravery is not climbing tall buildings or jumping out of moving trains. It’s about selfless when faced with the challenge of saving people despite your own life. I can be honest and still tell lies now and then. And I should be more selfless towards others. Doing it abnegation style doesn’t mean I can’t do it other way. Doesn´t mean I can’t help others.

I, Lindsey Eaton, would do that. Tomorrow I would enter the factionless zone with new eyes.

I would learn something in the way.

**Notes : Hello again guys! I would like to thank you all for following this story and I hope you guys don’t give up this story yet. It is gonna slow burn for a few chapter after reaching Lindsey choosing day. I know everyone is exciting to see Tobias x Tris and Lindsey x Eric. Did I have to say how much of a hottie Eric is? Enough of daydream. Give me your thoughts on this story please! Review so I can know how to make it better okay? Love, Lnc1917**


End file.
